User talk:Squadronfire4552
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the User:Squadronfire4552 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jspyster1 (Talk) 17:19, May 15, 2012 Reply ALRIGHT MISTER!!! I'M TELLING MOM FOR EDITING MY WORK!!! Squadronfire4552 00:50, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :First off, pal, I went back to the page and incorporated your edits into my edit. I just moved the images you added to the gallery section, as this removes clutter from the page. I did, however, revert the main Edd image back to the original becuase it is of better quality. ::Well my next edit, even though you are admin, You are still not allowed to edit it since Edd's default shirt color is RED, and your using artwork and i don't like that, and i don't like you moving my pics!! Squadronfire4552 00:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::It may be artwork but it's official artwork, not some junk that a fan created. We use it because it's a high quality depiction of Edd. Also, you're lucky that I didn't remove your pictures from the article. I just moved them to the gallery were they can still be seen. It's better to have them down there than to have them up where the content is. It makes the page look cluttered and unappealing. ::::I still do not approve of you editing my work so Don't edit my next edit or move any picture P.S Change your icon Squadronfire4552 01:06, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::Well as an administraitor I am in charge of deciding what's best for the wiki. Edd's page will stay the way it is. If you still have a problem with my decision I'm afraid you are just going to have to accept it whether you like it or not. :::: And you better change your icon and be like wikipedia!!!Squadronfire4552 01:11, May 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: This isn't Wikipedia. We don't have a strict set of rules as they do. ::I TOLD YOU NOT TO EDIT MY WORK BUT YOU KEEP IGNORING ME!!Squadronfire4552 01:18, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :I've already explained the reasons for my edits. It is you who is ignoring me. But the problem is, I don't feel comfortable with your edits so that is why i keep editing Squadronfire4552 01:23, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :And I have already explained that the page is better this way and that you are just going to have to live with it. Now please stop trying to revert my edits on Edd's page. Also, for the sake of simplicity please just stick to this page for the remainder of the discussion. ::AND PLEASE CHANGE YOUR ICON CAUSE I HATE IT!!! :::MY GOD!!! IF YOU REVERT ONE OF MY EDITS AGAIN, I WILL KILL YOUhttp://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User:Squadronfire4552 Squadronfire455] ::::Alright, kid, you're really starting to annoy me. Stop editing Edd's page for a while. Believe it or not but I've been acting nice this whole time. If I wanted to, I could have blocked you for an entire month. Lucky for you I'm not a jerk like that but if you continue to revert my edits on Edd's page I will have to block you for a certain amount of time. Now, let's all try remain friends and just end this whole predicament. Agreed? :::::OH NO!!! NEVER I WILL BE FREINDS WITH YOU!!! YOU ARE TRYING TO BLOW MY FINAL NERVE!!!! IF YOU BLOCK ME, YOU WILL GO TO HELL!!!!! I MEAN IT HELL!!!! ::::NO!!! HELL WILL FREEZE OVER BEFORE I AGREE WITH YOU!!!!!(That means Never) ::Judging by the numerous amount of ASCII art middle fingers you plastered all over my talkpage I'm guessing that diplomacy has broken down. Very well. You'll have plenty of time to reconsider your actions during your timeout. By timeout I mean block period. Blocked You have been blocked from editing for 1 month for vandalism and for flipping out over a minor conflict. Friend Request Reply Strange, when I woke up this morning while reading the daily newspaper I didn't recall reading anything about Hell freezing over.